


Fae in the Mist

by Linisen



Series: YOI Omegaverse week 2019 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alva - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Swedish folklore, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri rises from the bed in the cabin he’d rented for the summer, the high air of summer feeling light in his lungs. The sky is still bright, soft blue, almost white, the night never completely dark in the summer. Something is calling him. Something is pulling him out of the warmth of his bed, the softness of his sheets. Something calls for him to come.Yuuri obeys, there is little he wants to do to fight it. He feels drawn, like on a string. It does not tug nor pull, only gently guides him down the creaking steps of the wooden cabin, out into the summer night.





	Fae in the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my contribution for Day 3 of YOI omegaverse week - Myths/Mythological Creatures.  
> Thank you to the lovely [ICanSeeClearlyNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/pseuds/ICanSeeClearlyNow) for the beta and cheer for this crazy idea.
> 
> This is based on the Swedish myth and folklore about Fae, or Älvor. There is some Swedish in here, and if you feel confused, it's totaly intentional. Yuuri doesn't get what's being said so neither are you supposed to. The translations are in the end notes if you get curious.  
> I hope you enojoy!

Yuuri rises from the bed in the cabin he’d rented for the summer, the high air of summer feeling light in his lungs. The sky is still bright, soft blue, almost white, the night never completely dark in the summer. Something is calling him. Something is pulling him out of the warmth of his bed, the softness of his sheets. Something calls for him to come. 

Yuuri obeys, there is little he wants to do to fight it. He feels drawn, like on a string. It does not tug nor pull, only gently guides him down the creaking steps of the wooden cabin, out into the summer night. 

The stone path leading from the house to the gravel road is slippery from dew, and Yuuri has to step lightly so as not to fall. He has no idea of why he’s moving out into the night, down the gravel road, grass and flowers growing wild in the middle where vehcle tires have not reached. The gravel digs into his bare feet, but he does not care. Something is calling, someone wants him, and Yuuri, unknowing of who they are, wants them too. 

He turns into a grass clad field, the damp dew soaking his feet and the hem of his pyjama pants. There is a heavy fog covering the ground, and as Yuuri steps into it, it grows only heavier, higher. When he reaches the middle of the field it’s so high he can barely make out where he came from. He sits down, cross legged, waiting. This feels right. This is where he’s supposed to be. 

He doesn’t know for how long he sits there, dew soaking into his clothes, making him shiver despite the warmth lingering from the blazing hot day. He doesn’t know how long it takes before the fog starts to change, as if wind is caressing through it, even though no breeze graces Yuuri’s cheeks. The fog twists and swirls, movements growing as it shifts around Yuuri, the mist closest to him dispatching, creating a perfect circle around him. The fog continues to move, almost dance, and Yuuri is mesmerized by it. He watches every shift as it slowly turns from water drops to fabric switching in the air, legs stretching, arms gracefully turning, back arching. Long hair, the color of moonlight and starshine follows the being as the fog turns corporeal.

It continues to dance, call, and Yuuri is helpless to watch it move, longs to reach out and touch, hold and adore. He knows without being told what he’s watching. He can’t remember who told him the tale, if it was his mother, a teacher in school or if he’s read it in a book. He still knows without a doubt what the man moving around him, just in the line of the now lighter fog, is: Älva. 

He is the loveliest thing Yuuri has ever seen. Tall and regal, posture straight and movement graceful, otherworldly. He moves just a centimeter above the ground, flowing, as if the fog carries his feet. He’s draped in a sheer, white flowy fabric, completely see through. There are silver cuffs on his shoulder, but other than that, the fabric seems to only have been wrapped around him, framing his beautiful body. He’s slender, chest toned and waist lithe. The Älva continues to move around him, dancing with his eyes closed. Yuuri hears the music, even though there is no one playing it, sees it as the Älva moves. 

It fades after what could be minutes, hours, lifetimes. The Älva has stopped in front of him, breathing heavily, chest heaving. Tha long hair rests over his shoulders, reaching down to his hips. Yuuri longs to reach out and feel, see if it’s his imagination that has created the vision in front of him. See if the skin under the fabric is as smooth as it looks. The hairs as silky as it shines. Know if he has truly gone mad. 

Soft silver lashes flutter open from where they rest on the Älva’s high cheekbones, revealing eyes blue as the sea, bright and shining, piercing Yuuri with their gaze.

“Yuuri,” the Älva calls, as if he knows who Yuuri is. “Du är här.” 

The words mean nothing to Yuuri, tongue foreign and strange to his ears. 

“I don’t understand,” Yuuri tries, eyes locked with the Älva. He desperately wants to, longs to know this creature. The string is pulling him still. “Do you have a name?”

The Älva nods, hand on his chest, above his heart. 

“Victor,” He smiles, soft and sweet, before he reaches his hand towards Yuuri, palm up. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri nods as well, smiling. It seems that even if he can’t understand the man’s words, he understands Yuuri. “Yes.”

“Jag är så glad att du är här,” the Älva whispers, taking another step closer. He looks ethereal, young and glowing, the silver hair cascading down to his waist. He wears nothing underneath the sheer fabric, and Yuuri has to concentrate to keep his eyes from wandering, for Victor is the most breathtaking being he has ever seen. Expression soft, rosy cheeks, sculpted muscles under creamy skin. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Yuuri breathes and Victor smiles. It makes the breath hitch in Yuuri’s throat. “Your dance was mesmerizing, I couldn't look away.” 

“Bra, det var det som var meningen,” Victor smiles again, almost smirks, as he slowly sinks down onto his knees the wet grass, fabric pooling around him. He crawls towards Yuuri, who can only sit back and look, as Victor places himself in his lap. Victor’s legs box him in, as slender arms wrap around his shoulders. Victor leans down, nose grazing just under Yuuri’s ear, softly moaning as he takes a deep breath. It makes Yuuri shudder and a soft gasp leaves his lips.

“Alpha,” the Victor breathes. “Du luktar fantastikt, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri can’t stop himself anymore, skin crawling with the need to hold. His hands come up to wrap around the Victor’s waist, holding lightly. 

“Så vacker, så underbar,” Victor breathes, lips cool on Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri’s eyes fall shut almost involuntarily, soft whine leaving his throat as his hands tighten around Victor’s waist. 

The Victor straightens in his hold, hands coming to rest on Yuuri’s neck, where his lips just caressed, and looks deeply into Yuuri’s eyes. He looks uncertain, scared. 

“Jag har väntat så länge. Längtat så länge. Yuuri,” Victor breathes, azure eyes wet. “Snälla stanna hos mig. Snälla.” 

Yuuri pulls him close, arms wrapped securely around his waist as Victor presses closer, nose tucked into Yuuri’s neck again, breathing deeply. Yuuri doesn’t know what to say. His heart aches with Victor’s small sniffles. He starts tracing patterns on Victor’s back, hoping it will soothe him, convey that Yuuri cares, wants him happy. 

“Tack. Tack för att du kom när jag kallade på dig,” Victor sniffles.

“I wish I could understand you,” Yuuri whispers back and Victor hugs him tighter for a second, before straightening again. He wipes his eyes with the back of his index finger, tears gleaming like starlight. He looks Yuuri straight in the eye, no flush on his cheeks or redness in his eyes form the tears. He just as beautiful as the second he took corporeal form. His gaze is intense, and Yuuri feels captured under it, claimed.  
Victor cups Yuuri’s face softly with one hand, fingers warm on his skin. The other caresses its way around his neck, pushing Yuuri up. He follows willingly as his eyes dart to Victor’s lips, licking his own unconsciously. Victor stops, just before their lips meet, eyes meeting Yuuri’s again. His warm breath ghosts over Yuuri’s damp lips and Yuuri wraps his arms closer around Victor, who seems to be searching for something in his eyes. Yuuri should feel scared, uncomfortable and try to move away. He’s never liked having people this close before, but something about Victor pulls him in, wants all he has to give. 

“Jag älskar dig,” Victor breathes, before his eyes fall closed, pulling Yuuri forward the last centimeter to press their lips together. 

Victor’s lips are soft and sweet. As Yuuri opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, the älva pressing them closer together by the strong grip on Yuuri’s neck, he feels something inside him shift. Warmth tingles from where their mouths are moving against each other down his chin, his neck to his chest. It’s joy and heat and a trembling new feeling Yuuri doesn’t recognize. As it reaches his heart, he feels it center, almost disappearing, until it explodes.

Heat rages though his body, like wildfire coursing through his veins, igniting every part of him. Yuuri gasps against Victor’s lips eyes flying open by the burning sensation, He holds on tight to the älva, for Victor seems to be the only thing that soothes the flame, touch cool against Yuuri’s heated skin.

“Ssh,” Victor sooths. “It’s alright, love. I have you.”

It’s still in that foreigh tongue, Yuuri hears that it is, speech unknown, but he understands it now. The meaning of the words seeping into Yuuri as the fire slowly abades, leaving only warm embers in the pit of his stomach. He softens his crushing grip on Victor’s waist, breathing deeply, as if starved for air. The oxygen filling his lungs is a relief for only a second, before his senses gets overwhelmed with a scent more delicious than anything else he’s ever smelled. Yuuri takes another deep breath, then another, then another. The scent comes from the älva, and Yuuri pushes closed to him again, pressing his nose into the Victor’s neck. He continues to take deep breaths, trying to sooth the suddenly aching feeling of need in the pit of his stomach. Victor’s hands tangle in his hair, pushing him deeper into his pale neck. Yuuri can’t get enough, he feels starved for it. He opens his mouth, lips pressing softly against smooth skin, and Victor gasps.

“Yes, Yuuri. Yes,” Victor gasps, grinding his hips down into Yuuri’s lap where he’s seated. 

Victor’s skin tastes just as good as it smells, and Yuuri presses his lips against it again, taste sweet and lovely.

“You smell and taste so good,” Yuuri all but moans. “How?” 

Yuuri has never experienced anything like this. The feeling coursing in his body is new, different, huge. Something feels right about being right here, with Victor in his arms, scent in his nose, taste on his lips. The hollowness Yuuri has always felt in his chest is gone, as if it was never there in the first place. The slight fear and worry that has always followed him washes away with every one of Victor’s touches, the taste of his skin.

“I’m yours. I’m made to taste good for you,” Victor says this with a soft press of lips against Yuuri’s, quick and sweet. “Smell good for you. Feel good for you.”

He punctuates the last word with a roll of his hips down, and Yuuri shudders, the heat in his gut sparkling as he gasps. He can feel Victor’s erection pressing against his stomach, just like his own half hard cock press against Victor’s ass. The älva smirks.

“Just like you are made for me, Yuuri.” 

“I don’t understand,” Yuuri says, mind spinning in a haze of heat and lust and something else. Yuuri has no name for it, but it is so vibrant strong, like joy and warmth and care. 

“Älvs mate for life, we only have one that is made for us. I have lived alone for a long time, waiting for my mate. For you,” Victor says, smile a little shaky, body trembling in Yuuri’s grip. He seems scared, and something aches in Yuuri’s chest by the sight of it. 

“Victor,” he murmurs, pressing his lips against Victor’s, because it feels so right. “What’s wrong?” 

Victor takes a shaky breath against his lips and Yuuri holds him close, the need to have Victor near overwhelming. 

“Älvs mates can sense each other, as soon as the mate is born they know. And I-, I knew when you came to this world that you were human, and not an Älva. I knew that I needed to wait until you were ready, until we could be together.”

Victor kisses him again, his taste still so sweet, so addicting. It takes everything in Yuuri to not hold him there, to taste Victor over and over again, but his älva has more to say.

“You have a choice, Yuuri. You can either come with me, to live as an Älva. Or you can turn back to that cabin and when you wake in the morning, this will feel like only a dream,” Victor trembles in his grasp again and Yuuri holds him pressed to his chest, hoping to soothe whatever is worrying him so. 

“Will I ever see you again if I choose to go back?” Yuuri asks. Tears spring up in Victor’s eyes and he shakes his head, biting his lower lip hard. Yuuri grabs his chin to pull him down into a soft kiss, prying the soft lip out from Victor’s teeth.

“Will I ever see my family again, if I go with you?” Yuuri asks. Victor nods, slowly, brows furrowing. 

“You can, it will be different. Älvs don’t age. They will be gone, everyone you know will be gone and you will still be left.”

“But I will be with you?” Yuuri clarifies. 

“Yes,” Victor agrees, a small smile on his lips. 

“Then I want to stay with you,” Yuuri agrees. He knows he had already decided, as soon as Victor asked the question he had known. No price had seemed to steep, to spend more time with Victor. 

“Really?” the älva’s entire face lights up, eyes glittering with joy. “You can’t take it back. Once I make you mine, you’ll be mine forever.”

“Sounds perfect.” 

Yuuri means it too. Nothing has felt as right as this in his entire life. 

“Mine?” Victor asks, as if he needs to make completely sure, hands placed on Yuuri’s rapidly beating heart. 

“Yours,” Yuuri agrees, letting fingers tangle in the starlight of Victor’s hair, pulling him down for another kiss. 

Victor whines against Yuuri’s lips, pushing down into his lap again. He still smells amazing, taste amazing, and Yuuri moans against Victor’s lips, pushing up to meet the Älva’s grinding. Victor gasps, hands grabbing at the hem fabric of Yuuri’s sleep shirt, tugging it up. They break apart just for Victor to pull the garment completely off, before their lips meet in a heated, wet kiss. Victor continues to grind down, something warm and wet coating Yuuri’s lap, soaking through his pants and underwear. 

His hands roam down Victor torso, grabbing the sheer fabric Victor wears to carefully pull it off, leaving the Älva completely bare in his lap. Yuuri can only stare, for a moment lost in the smoothness of Victor’s skin, the beauty of his body. The Älva’s cock is hard, flushed and leaking, and something wet is coating his groin and thighs. Yuuri reaches down to run his fingers through it. It’s wet and slick and Victor moans as Yuuri’s fingers caress his inner thighs, grinding down harder into Yuuri’s lap. 

“Älvs self lubricate?” he asks, fascinated as he brings his hand to his face to examine it. It smells like Victor, the delicious aroma Yuuri can’t get enough of. He licks the liquid tentatively, closing his eyes as he moans at the taste, just like Victor’s skin and mouth, only more intense. When his eyes flutter open, Victor is looking at him with a heated gaze, pupils blown with lust. 

“Some do. You like the way I taste, Yuuri?” He asks, leaning down to lick into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri nods against his lips, hands finding Victor’s inner thighs again, caressing softly. The Älva whines. 

“I like the way you taste too,” Victor whispers against his lips. “Stars, Yuuri you smell divine.” 

“What do you mean some do?” Yuuri asks, fingers trailing further down Victor’s legs, softly caressing his length when he reaches it. 

“Aaah-, Yuuri,“ Victor gasps, hips bucking as his hands grip at Yuuri’s shoulders. “I do, I- oh, I’m an omega, we- we do.”

“Will I?” Yuuri asks, griping lightly at the base of Victor cock, stroking upwards. He feels that something shifted in his body from when they first kissed. Something inside him is different, he just doesn’t know what.

“No- aaah. No, you’re an alpha,” Victor answers, hips starting to rock into Yuuri’s touch, trying to speed his motions up, grinding against Yuuri’s erection in the process. Yuuri moves his other hand to Victor’s hip, gripping tightly so to slow him down. Victor whines, sound needy and raw.

“Shh, I got you, “ Yuuri sooths, gripping a little tighter around Victor’s hard cock as he continues to stroke him. “How do you know I’m an alpha?”

“Mmh -, I smell it, taste it.” Victor licks his lips, as if the taste of Yuuri lingers there. “So good.”

He’s breathtaking, beautiful and ethereal as he rocks naked on Yuuri’s lap. 

“What does it mean?” Yuuri asks, pushing closer so he can brush their lips against each other, tasting Victor again. 

“Let me show you,” Victor whispers against his lips, rising on his knees. His hands finds the hemm of Yuuri’s soaked pants. Together, with Yuuri pushing himself off the ground and Victor pulling the garment down his hips and ass, they manage to get Yuuri’s aching cock free. Victor eyes widens, licking his lips as he crawls backwards until he can pull the clothes completely off, discarding them in the grass. 

Yuuri smirks under the gaze, letting his legs fall open as he brings a hand down to wrap a hand around his erection, stroking upwards slowly, moaning at the feeling. 

“Like what you see?” Yuuri says and Victor nods, eyes still focused on Yuuri’s hand moving up and down his length. 

“Can I taste it?” Victor asks and Yuuri moans by the mere thought of those pretty lips wrapped around him. 

“Yes,” Yuuri gasps and Victor crawls forward, hands caressing Yuuri’s bare thighs as he moves closer to Yuuri’s erection. 

Victor pushes his long hair behind one ear as he leans down, kissing the tip sofly. Yuuri groans, the soft teasing feeling so fleeting. He wants more, so much more. Victor looks up though his pale lashes, and then opens his mouth, keeping eye contact as he takes Yuuri’s cock in his mouth. 

“Aah- Victor,” Yuuri throws his head back and moans loudly. The smooth velvety heat of Victor mouth feels like heaven as it wraps around his aching erection. Victor sinks lower, until Yuuri can feel his cock brush against the back of the Älvs throat. Victor moves up then, until only the tip remains in his mouth, and sucks. 

“Yeess,” Yuuri moans, having to brace himself on his elbows as Victor sinks down again, before setting up a pace, bobbing his head up and down Yuuri’s length. “So good, Victor, aah- so, fucking good.”

Victor hums, and increases his pace. Yuuri loves the feeling of his mouth around him, the view of Victor’s perfectly pink lips wrapped around his thick cock, blue eyes never leaving Yuuri’s. He’s so close to coming, longs to do so, fill Victor’s mouth with his cum and see it drip down his chin. Still, he straightens and his hands find Victor’s smooth silver hair, and gently guides him off. 

Victor makes a disappointed whine but follows, lips swollen and pink. 

“Yuuri,” he moans and Yuuri pulls him closer, crashing their lips together hard. He can taste the salt of his precome mixing with the sweet taste of Victor and moans, deepening the kiss so he can lick into Victor’s mouth. Victor whines again and Yuuri pulls him back into his lap without breaking the kiss, the slick coming out of Victor starting to coat his own groin. 

“Ssh,” Yuuri sooths against Victor’s lips. “I want to feel that wet hole of yours.”

Victor shrudders, rising on his knees to create more room for Yuuri’s hands that have started to wander from his throat down his torso, stopping to softly caress his pink nipples.

“Älskling, love, please,” the Älva moans. 

“You like me to do that, Victor? Want me to fuck your wet, tight hole?” Yuuri smirks, leaning forward so he can suck a nipple into his mouth. 

Victor gasps, hips bucking into air as Yuuri continues to let his hands wander down smooth skin, Victor a panting moaning mess above him. 

“Yes, please alpha.”

“Am I your alpha Victor?” Yuuri asks as he lets go of the nipple, turning to the other to lick a stripe right over it, making Victor keen. His hands have reached Victor’s ass, and he caresses down, grabbing tightly as he sucks the other nipple into his mouth. 

“Yes,” Victor gasps, arching his back into Yuuri’s touch and mouth. “All mine.”

Yuuri hums, letting his fingers sink into Victor soaking wet cleft, stroking softly up and down his entrance. In his grip, Victor starts to tremble. Yuuri lets go of the nipple, leaning back so he can watch him. His pale cheeks are flushed pink, eyes deep with lust. Suddenly, the feeling he can’t name rise in his throat and they become clear, even if Yuuri has never felt it for anyone before, never told anyone before. 

“I love you,” he says. Just as he pushes a finger into Victor’s warm, slick heat. “You’re mine.”

“Aah- Yes, just yours. Always yours.” 

Yuuri preens, something primal and raw swirling in his chest by the words and the sight of his Älva withering in his lap. If this is what the universe has intended for him, Yuuri must be the luckiest person on earth. 

“Good, so good Victor,” Yuuri praises as he adds another finger, working Victor open as the Älva clings to his shoulders, having lowered himself down in Yuuri’s lap. 

“Yuuri- oh, Yuuri,” Victor moans and Yuuri works his fingers faster, loving the way Victor falls apart from his touch. Yuuri is so hard, cock aching for touch but he resists. He pushes a third finger into Victor, stretching him open, making sure he’s ready to take his cock. 

“Please, Yuuri, Please. I want you to - aah, to fill me up,” Victor moans. Yuuri wants it too, wants to fuck into that heat untill he can fill Victor with his cum over and over again. 

“Yeah, you want my cock?” Yuuri asks, pulling his fingers out so he can use them to soak his cock in Victor’s slick, moaning at the contact. 

“Yes,” Victor whines. “Alpha, please.”

Yuuri guides Victor closer, pressing his hard cock against his entrance, and slowly guides the älva to sink down.

Victor is tight. Wet walls envelope him and Yuuri gasps and moans as Victor continues to sink down, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s as he does. He still taste sweet and Yuuri tangles his hand in the long strands of Victor hair, the other resting on the small of his back. Victor feels like heaven around Yuuri, whole tight, sucking him in. Above him, Victor trembles, mouth open as soft gasps fall from his lips.

“Mmh, good, Victor, so- tight.”

“Mmh- full, so full,” Victor babbles against Yuuri’s lips, staring to rock slowly in Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri moans, meeting Victor’s movements. It’s small and shallow at first, but as heat builds quickly between them, Victor’s addicting scent and taste drive Yuuri mad as the Älva starts bouncing on Yuuri’s lap, tight hole squeezing him just right. 

Yuuri pushes up into the heat of Victor, faster, faster, their moans filling the air as the sun slowly starts to rise, painting the fields in soft pinks and orange. Yuuri moves on instinct, pushing into the velvet heat of Victor’s body as his Älva moans his name, over and over. He can feel something swelling at the base of his cock, something that's never happened before. It pushes at Victor’s rim and when it slips in, they both shout in pleasure. Yuuri feels release building and something primal takes over. Victor bares his throat, head lolling to the side as he grips the back of Yuuri’s head, guiding it to his neck, where his scent is the strongest. Yuuri’s mind feels hazy, single focused. He kisses the red and damp skin of Victor’s throat once before opening his mouth, letting his teeth sink in. As soon as he does, his body explodes with emotions. He feels himself orgasm, pumping Victor full of his cum, baring his own neck as Victor’s mouth finds his own neck, teeth sinking in just as the Älva climaxes as well, painting their stomachs white. 

Yuuri pulls his mouth back, kissing softly at the red and swollen mark, his mind dizzy with feelings. He can’t decide if their his own or someone else's, but as he turns his head to see his Älvas face, he can feel that it’s Victor he’s feeling. His love. His mate. 

“Älskling,” Victor pants, hand coming up to cup Yuuri’s face to pull him down to a kiss. They both taste like blood, but Victor’s sweet taste is still there, and Yuuri lets his lips linger, pressing softly against his Älva. They’re still connected, the swelling at the base of Yuuri’s cock keeping them locked together. Yuuri doesn’t mind. Staying locked together with this magical creature sounds like heaven. 

The fog is clearing and Victor sighs, pushing his head up from Yuuri’s shoulder, both of them moaning as the movement shifts their position.

“We have to leave now, we have to go back with the fog.”

Victor reaches for the sheer fabric he was wearing before, wrapping it around them both just as the first rays of sun falls on the ground. He smiles at Yuuri, pressing their lips together one more time. 

“Ready to go home, my love?” 

“Let’s go home,” Yuuri agrees, without a single clue to where they’re going. 

Victor smiles, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s again. 

“I love you,” he says against Yuuri’s lips, and then, the world turns white.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> “Du är här.” - You’re here  
> “Jag är så glad att du är här,” - I’m so happy that you’re here  
> “Bra, det var det som var meningen,” - good, that was the point  
> “Du luktar fantastikt, Yuuri.” - you smell amazing, Yuuri  
> “Så vacker, så underbar,” - so beautiful, so wonderful  
> “Jag har väntat så länge. Längtat så länge,” - I’ve waited for so long, longed for so long  
> “Snälla stanna hos mig. Snälla.” - please stay with me, please  
> “Jag älskar dig,” - I love you  
> “Älskling” - Love/sweetheart/ darling
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
